


亡于寒冬

by qz1234



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qz1234/pseuds/qz1234
Summary: 生于朝鲜的严冬中的袁其乐，终其一生也没有等到他的春天。





	亡于寒冬

这是我短暂的一生的故事。

我出生于1889年的朝鲜国汉城。作为父亲庶出的第二子，我并没有像大哥一样被寄予过大的希望。我在十三岁时随着我的朝鲜母亲来到南京，第一次见到我的父亲。他是一个行将就木的老人，透着一股令人胆寒的不适感。最让我不喜欢的是他的眼神，宛如鹰隼，像要把人的心肝都活活掏出来似的。在阴暗的室内他斜倚在榻上，烟嘴中冉冉升起的烟雾模糊了他的视线，他在烟雾后对我们母子细细打量，花白的眉毛紧紧皱在一起。我随即意识到了他的身后还有另一个男人。那个男人高大魁梧，三十岁左右，一张严肃的方脸，像没有看到他突然多出来的弟弟似的平视前方。我随即猜到，他就是我的大哥，父亲的嫡长子。对于我的境遇，我并没有表示出多大的惊奇，在我短暂的人生里，身边的人就一遍遍的告诉我，我并不属于朝鲜，我的父亲是个大人物，总有一天我要告别这里。这种漂泊不定感伴随我整个童年，或许是因为生性里的冷淡，我对周遭的一切变化都保持着平静。父亲咳嗽了一声，大哥收回视线，为他取走烟嘴，交给垂手站在一旁的下人。父亲开口了。

“你就是袁其乐？”他的声音粗糙的像树皮。

“是的，父亲。我是您的儿子。”我垂下视线。父亲为什么会质疑，实在是一件太普通的事情。我父亲出生于没落的官宦之家，在一场战役中发家，如今已经官拜中华民国副总理。他是为战争而生的，尽管他已经不再年轻，形容枯槁，但是还是能从他身上看到当年的盛景。大哥完全是他的复制品，他与大哥无论如何都不会想到，自己的小儿子居然是一个弱不禁风的书生。我垂下眼，感受到了来自父亲和大哥的尖锐目光。那一刻我甚至恨起了那个生下我的朝鲜女人。不过随之我那单薄的恨意消散了，因为她就要死了。她的身体在生下我时就丧失了应付汉城的寒冬的能力，每年冬天都要卧床休养的。她不想让他的男人忘了他，忘了年幼无依的我，于是每年寄往南京的书信像纷扬的雪花。很可惜，我想，她的希望大概要落空了，一个将军父亲看起来似乎并不对他的书生儿子抱有太大的爱意。

一阵沉默，最终大哥开口了。

“爹，让弟弟和姨娘先住下吧。”他微微躬身，怕父亲听不到似的，在他耳边说。父亲厌烦的摆了摆手，对他这种过分的周全无可忍耐，最终还是默许了我的到来。我不知道这将对我产生什么影响，我已经厌倦了身边人的喋喋不休。这一刻我无比怀念汉城的一切，冥冥中觉得，我似乎失去了极其珍贵的东西。我恨极了自己的春伤悲秋，在我身体里属于朝鲜女人的部分。此刻我无比的想把自己撕裂，那一部分就留给朝鲜女人罢，我想，如果想要活下去，我必须表现得像父亲。

我被安置到了公馆内，而我的朝鲜母亲将住在父亲的隔壁，她最终成为父亲的第三任妻子。在这个偌大的公馆里有着无数个曲径通幽的房间，是否每一间都住着和我相似的人？我从汉城带来的一切物件都被收走了，取而代之的是高档洋货。这些我想都不敢想的事物如今唾手可得，是因为我与那个老人血缘相连。瞬间，我从一个苍白文弱的平凡朝鲜少年变成了这个叱咤风云的家族的一员。我坐在织缎铺就的大床上，仰望着炽热的吊灯，在明亮的炙烤下，汉城的风月在我的灵魂里慢慢消散，我瞬间感受到了身子很轻，像要飘起来似的。

热水灌满了整个浴缸，我凝视着镜子中的自己。我恨极了自己的苍白，与父亲和大哥相比，我无比的纤细，像柳枝，脆弱而娇柔。我的身上没有一点疤痕，从上而下像一块洁白的宣纸。我太瘦了，骨骼每到关节处都突兀而明显，显得并不健康。奇特的是我自从开了蒙，身高如雨后的春笋一般节节攀升。每年做的新衣不到换季便已经能露出一截无处存放的肢体，我的母亲恨极了我这样，最终她宣布每年给我裁衣在袖口脚腕处便要多留几寸，以便不时之需。这就闹出了无比的尴尬，在她的指挥下，我的衣服既不蔽体也不合身，为此我总是被下人的小孩子嘲弄。而他们的父母则是诚惶诚恐的跪下给我母亲赔不是，我的母亲是这个家族中攀上了高枝的金凤凰，即使他们都深谙她的来路不正。

我将自己掩埋在热水中，不去想在汉城发生的事情。这些东西都将会在我的生命中远去，我向来是一个既来之则安之的人，更何况新的生活并不是那么糟。我终于有了属于我自己的一些东西，哪怕只是暂时。

洗完澡，下人送来了一件埃及棉浴袍。下人是一个莫约十岁的男孩，留着极短的头发，皮肤黝黑，像一个还俗的小沙弥。他有着不属于他的年龄的沉默，或许这是他赖以生存的法宝。他的长相属于令人迅速遗忘的普通，唯一特殊的是高挺的鼻梁，在一张平平无奇的脸上拔地而起，鹤立鸡群得有些突兀，却给他整个人增添了男性的魅力。

“二爷。” 他默默地停在离我三步的距离，将熏香过的浴袍放在屏风外的软凳上，耐心地等待我的下一步的指示。他正处于变声期，声音带着大男孩的粗哑。

“是爸爸派你过来伺候我的吗？”隔着屏风我微微仰起头，用一种不属于我的声音问道。这令我十分满意，既然已经有了新的身份，那么就要尽力舍去旧的部分。我几乎想要否定曾经的一切。

“是，二爷。您的衣食住行以后都可以使唤我，您就是我的新主子。”他不卑不亢的答道。腰深深的弯下去。

被他语气中的卑微取悦，我陡然生出一种上位者的快感。这对我来说是全然陌生的，这种喜悦直冲天灵盖，使我打了个冷战。我舒舒服服的卧倒在宽大的浴缸里，将身体浸入水中。因为难以启齿的隐疾，我这辈子不能在外人面前袒露身体，这是母亲从小到大深深地印在我的脑海里的铁律。小时因为与伙伴戏水我浑身湿透，被母亲吊在房梁上用鞭子抽打得皮开肉绽。之后她便再也不允许我与其他人同行，导致我对同龄人之间的感情一无所知。我面无表情的想，突然笑了起来。

“你是我大哥派来监视我的吗？”我转向他，隔着一扇屏风发问道。我多么想拥有父亲和大哥的鹰隼一般的视线，让人能不费吹灰之力的攻破他人的心理防线。可惜我是家族的异类，这使我恼火起来。

他怔住了，微微抬起头，声音听起来错愕极了：“您…”

“我怎样？你来说说。”

我饶有兴致的托腮，隔着屏风打量他。他以为我在怀疑他，颤抖起来，这时我才发现，他与年龄不符的冷漠皆是伪装，能被轻易的推翻打破。这使我更加得意起来。

“不…”他微微颤抖着声音：“是老爷在知道二爷要回来的时候特意买回来的。我什么都会。”

“哦？”我顿时来了兴致：“那这么说你是两年前被买回来的？”从袁家的回应，到我们踏进这个家门，零零整整过了两整年的时间。“他们都教了你什么？”

“识字，算数，端茶倒水，怎么伺候少爷都学了；二爷，我肯定能伺候好您。”他顿了顿：“我还会开洋车。”

我轻笑了一声：“开车？就你这小身板？”不等他回应，我又继续说道：“你知道洋车长什么样吗？”对此我是十分有研究的。我生下来时父亲就已经在朝鲜战场，听闻消息送了母亲一辆崭新的福特，一位司机和两列卫士，接着就马不停蹄地离开了朝鲜。可以说我是乘洋车长大的，这让我在当地有着不小的名头，我母亲在家族里也一时风光无限。我和母亲坐在福特上招摇过市，人们总会围绕在路两边，难掩惊奇的议论纷纷，我因此得到了一个“福特少爷”的雅号。可惜随着我母亲家族的衰落，那辆福特也被拿去抵了债，辗转到了当地乡绅的手里。司机失去了用途，被母亲打发辞退了。家境一直衰落着，每日家中都会当掉一些东西，母亲的病也日益加重。她终于肯像一个真正的朝鲜女人似的重视起我来，想要借我重新攀上父亲这跟高枝。她成功了，我们离开了家徒四壁的房子，享受着众人羡艳的目光坐上了洋车，飞奔往未知的归途。我的母亲一生中做了无数的错事，她在温雅的面皮下是个真正的亡命之徒。可我不得不佩服她作为一个朝鲜女人的远见，遇到父亲时也是，回到父亲身边时亦然。最终想来，我的一生不像父亲，却像这个女人。

“罢了，你叫什么？”我懒得与他再多做纠缠，想快点把他打发掉。

“二爷，大家都叫我阿冠。”

“二爷，我没有姓。”他依旧是低垂着头。

“没有姓？人没有姓可不行。狗可以没有姓，你想当狗吗？”我嘲弄地说。

他低着头，没有回答。

“那你就跟着二爷我姓。”我翻了个身，背对他：“我叫袁其乐，你随我姓袁，单一个江鸟鸿字，什么阿冠，都是上不得台面的下人名字。” 我对我的冠名能力十分满意，可又想到给一个下人用这个无比精美的名字，实在是太过于奢侈。不过随之释然，既然他是我的第一个下人，将来必定要收为心腹，而二爷的心腹，怎么能丢了台面？

“谢谢二爷，袁鸿知道了。”他点了点头。

“知道就下去吧，我洗澡向来不要伺候。”

  
袁鸿轻轻地关上了门走了，我将浴袍披在身上，裹住了半湿的头发，坐在软凳上许久的发起了呆。


End file.
